Merry Chritsmas, Chocobo
by YumiStar
Summary: CHRISTMAS FIC! :D ENJOY!


**Hey! YumiStar Here! And Merry Christmas to you all! Here is the first christmas story for you all! LEONxCLOULD! ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters that appear in here. I only own the plot, and nothing more!_

**WARNINGS:**_OOC!Chocobo, and Christmas fluff._

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

It was winter time in Radiant Garden. All of the buildings we're covered in snow, making everything looking even more Christmas-y then ever. Speaking of Christmas, it was tomorrow.

Cloud sighed. Tomarrow was christmas, and Leon was too busy working on the town to get him anything.

Cloud didn't hold anything against him. He knew how important restoring the town was to Leon. He just wish that Leon could of least pay enough attention to him to say 'Merry Christams' to him at least.

"Do you think Leon...dosen't love me anymore?" Cloud asked Areith, helping her a bit with baking gingerbread cookies.

"I don't know what's wrong with Leon Cloud," Areith stated, while flattening the dough,"But I can say with the up most confidence that it's not because he dosen't love you anymore."

Cloud smiled at her sadly, "Yeah, I'm sure your right..." Cloud replied,"Still...I just wish he was so drowned in his own work..."

He looked up at her, when she placed her hand on his shoulder,"Cloud, don't worry so much. I'm sure Leon wants to spend time with you, but he's been getting reports that some of the people's heater's aren't working properly."

"....Oh." replied Cloud

She just smiled at him, and he smiled back. They continued to make cookies.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"CLOUDSTER!" Yuffie screamed, while glomping Cloud,"I has a question for yous!"

Cloud sighed, while sliding Yuffie off his back, "And what may that be, Yuffie?"

"What was the best thing you can remember in your childhood during winter?" she asked.

Cloud looked at her skeptically, but answered anyway, "I have to say when I was ten...I went walking into the woods, because I wanted to explore a bit..."

"yeah?" Yuffie asked, signaling him to continue.

"And there was this one tree that was entirely frozen, icicles hanging from branches so perfectly...." Cloud said, smiling a bit to himself, "And it helped even more that it was morning, the sun hitting it perfectly..."

Cloud looked at Yuffie, noticing she had tears at the end of her eyes, dangerously close to spilling, "Uh...Yuffie, are you oka-?"

He didn't get to finish his question, because Yuffie glomped him again.

"OHMIGAWD,CLOUDTHATWASTHEBESTESTTHINGI'VEEVERHEARD!!!!" she screamed at him in happiness.

Cloud sighed again.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Yuffie sang, while banging on everyone's doors to get up.

"Whatever..." mumbled Cid.

It was Christmas morning. Cloud sighed.

Leon hadn't come home last night. So Cloud couldn't even cuddle up to him at night. While walking downstairs with everyone else, he was wondering where Leon could of wandered off to. Normally, Cloud would be the one to wander...

Before Yuffie could grab the first gift under the tree (which was most likely one of hers), the door to the committee's house opened, revealing a very tired and disheveled...

"Leon!" Cloud cried out to his lover, seeing his appearance, "What in sweet Gaia happened to you?"

His simple reply was, "Could you get your coat and boots, and follow me, please?"

Cloud was silent, but he did as asked, and followed Leon.

When the door closed, Yuffie, Areith, Tifa, Cid, and Vincent stared at the door for a full 3 seconds.

"...can we open presents now?" Yuffie asked.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

"Leon, where are you taking me?" Cloud asked, with his eyes firmly shut.

"Oh, would you be quiet, and just follow me." said leon, holding Cloud's hand.

"But where are we going?" Asked Cloud again.

"Oh, look who keeps saying words" replied Leon.

They kept walking for a bit, then Leon stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" he said.

"What is it your trying to show me?" Cloud asked skeptically.

"Just open your eyes already" Leon said.

Cloud shrugged, and opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. When they did, what he saw made his eyes widen.

"Leon...how...?" Cloud asked, looking at the tree.

But it wasn't just any tree. It was a tree covered completely in ice, the icicles hanging form the branches, and the light hitting it perfectly.

"How did...how did?" Cloud asked again.

"Simple, Yuffie" said Leon.

Leon had to use what little strength left in him to keep from falling down when Cloud suddenly latched himself onto Leon, hugging him.

"Thank you" Cloud said happily, little tears falling from his eyes, "Thank you so much, Leon"

Leon smiled at his lover, "Merry Christmas, My little chocobo"

He lifted Cloud's head, and kissed him softly on the lips.

This defiantly was the best Christmas ever.

**[Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line]**

**FYI, I like some stuff short ans sweet, some others long.**

**Whatever.**

**R&R if you want.**

**I liketh the typing!**

**Oh, and here's Yuffie Ramble all un scrambled:**

_OH MI GAWD,CLOUD THAT WAS THE BESTEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD_


End file.
